


dark side of the moon

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aida is a character but NOT in a relationship with Fitz, F/M, Framework AU, Framework Fitz - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Jemma Simmons, Hydra Leo Fitz, aosficnet2 exchange, dark!Fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Aida realizes that in order for her plan to be successful, she needs Fitzsimmons’ combined genius and captures them both. In the Framework, the Doctors are Hydra’s most brilliant (and feared) scientists, leading the charge to contain the Inhuman threat and help Madame Hydra build her brave new world.





	dark side of the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizimajig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizimajig/gifts).



> The first installment of @theboyfallsfromthesky's AOSFicNet2 exchange gift. She prompted me with swapping Jemma and Fitz's roles in the Framework, but the idea of Hydra!Fitzsimmons working together in the Framework came to me instead and refused to let go!

Everything was all wrong.

“This can't be Radcliffe's Framework setup,” Fitz said, disappointment evident in his voice. As he moved deeper into the control room, he eyed the outdated computer system with suspicion-- it looked like it hadn’t been updated since the base had been abandoned in the 90s. “It's too low-tech.”

As Fitz continued to size up the equipment, hoping to find something useful, an agent’s voice crackled over comms, “We have an Aida sighting on the lower levels of the base.”

“Aida's here?” Jemma said, voice edged with steel, as she drew her gun from her holster. “You do this. I'll find Aida.”

“What, you're gonna go take on a killer android?” Fitz challenged, the unspoken by yourself hanging in the air. Even though Fitz knew that Jemma was a more than capable agent, he still worried about her (much to her consternation).

“I'll take Davis,” Jemma offered lightly, hoping that having back-up would assuage Fitz and his fears.

“Concern only slightly lessened,” Fitz stage whispered.

Davis tossed a sarcastic _thanks_ from his guard post outside the door, clearly miffed at the lack of faith in his skills as an agent.

Jemma pressed her point further. “We can't let her escape. She could be the lead we're looking for.”

“All right,” Fitz agreed. “Just be careful.”

The couple locked eyes, silently communicating the things that they couldn’t say out loud. Things like _don’t take any unnecessary risks_ , _come back to me_ , and most importantly, _I love you_.

Breaking the eye contact, Jemma nodded and motioned to the other agent, “Davis, with me.”

Jemma and Davis made their way through the darkened hallways of the abandoned base, heading in the direction of Aida’s last known location. Jemma took the lead position, with Davis trailing slightly behind, so he could (literally) watch her back. They moved in silence, not wanting to make any noise and draw attention to themselves.

When they came up to a juncture of hallways, Jemma turned around to signal to Davis-- only to find he wasn’t there.

“Davis?” Jemma called out, scanning the area for any sign of him. She tried again, this time with more urgency, “DAVIS! Where are you? Report.”

Jemma got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fitz had been right-- going after Aida had been a bad idea. This felt like a trap.

Pressing a finger to her ear, she took a steadying breath as she reported in, “Be advised. Agent Davis and I have gotten separated in pursuit of Aida. May be additional hostiles on the lower levels. Requesting back up.”

Much to her dismay, her only reply was static. Great, Jemma thought. Comms were acting up again. At least that’s what she hoped it was and not something more insidious.

On high alert, Jemma felt a presence behind her, sending a shiver down her spine. Spinning around, she swore she caught something moving out of the corner of her eye. Just as she was about to try comms again, she heard the tell tale swish of an ICER and before she could react, her world went dark.

……

Aida surveyed the room, moving to check the vitals of her newest charges. Phase one of her plan had largely been a success.

“Welcome friends. I promise you-- you are safe here,” the android reassured them. “You all have an important role to play in shaping this new world.”

Her eyes scanned down the row of agents that were now hooked into the Framework. Director Mace and Agent Mack had joined Agent May, meaning that they had successfully infiltrated the highest echelons of S.H.I.E.L.D. She briefly lamented the fact that Agents Coulson and Johnson had eluded capture, but her LMDs within S.H.I.E.L.D. would soon remedy that. Besides, she already had captured the two most crucial pieces on the chessboard. Everything else would soon fall into place.

Her eyes flicked over to the end of the row, where Agents Fitz and Simmons seemed to be resting comfortably, belying the activity going on within their minds. Moving closer to them, she looked at their brain activity-- strong and active, just as it should be.

“But you two. You two are the key to everything. At first, I thought I only needed Fitz to achieve my objective,” Aida explained, as she brushed a rogue strand of hair out of Agent Simmons’ eyes. “But seeing you two work together through Agent May’s eyes confirmed what Dr. Radcliffe once told me-- ‘Separately, Fitz and Simmons are brilliant, but together, their genius is unmatched.’ I immediately recognized the flaw in my plan and realized I need your combined genius if I’m to succeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this taste of what's to come. First (full) chapter should be live in the next few days... 
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to follow me over on tumblr @accio-the-force!


End file.
